


Уловка или удовольствие

by oaken_tree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaken_tree/pseuds/oaken_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Бильбо - череда ошибок.<br/>Во-первых, он хочет стать писателем, но поступил на стажировку в корпорацию Эребор по настоянию Гэндельфа, и теперь проводит большую часть своего времени, пытаясь не позориться.<br/>Во-вторых, он хотел одеться оборотнем на вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина, но его костюм больше напоминал морскую свинку (по словам Бофура).<br/>В-третьих, он (безнадёжно) влюблён в своего босса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Морская свинка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028578) by [Erinye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinye/pseuds/Erinye). 



> Потрясающая работа от Erinye  
> Мне очень понравился этот фанфик. Думаю, такое произведение не должно пропадать для большей части РУ-фэндома.

– Оборотень? Больше похоже на морскую свинку, – сказал Бофур, и люди вокруг захихикали и засмеялись.

Бильбо был подавлен. Это было проклятьем – его принимали не за того, кем он являлся. В первый день интернатуры в корпорации Эребор, когда Гэндальф представил его новому начальнику, Бильбо был принят с холодным презрением. "Он больше похож на торгаша", – прокомментировал босс, сурово глядя на него. Бильбо попытался объяснить, что на самом деле он был писателем – по крайней мере, он пытался работать в этом направлении. Но всё немного перепуталось, потому что стажировка предназначалась для аналитика данных и – серьезно, как Гэндальф мог это пропустить? Он убедил Бильбо подать заявление на стажировку в корпорацию Эребор и уверил его, что это будет хорошим решением для его – несуществующей, спасибо большое – карьеры. Бильбо предполагал, что будет работать в пресс-службе или на другой должности, в которой требуется много писать. Как только он понял, что они искали аналитика, Бильбо почувствовал облегчение: работа на Торина Дубощита, после столь холодного приёма, едва казалась привлекательной. Но Гэндальф, который, вероятно, был одним из самых волевых людей, которых когда-либо знал Бильбо, применил его волшебство.

Гэндальф уговорил Торина устроить Бильбо стажировку, несмотря на тот очевидный факт, что Бильбо не был квалифицирован для этой работы. Но преимущество было на стороне Гэндальфа, потому что мистер Дубощит платил ему, чтобы получать советы насчёт компании. Бильбо никогда по-настоящему не понимал, какую работу Гэндальф выполнял для корпорации Эребор, вроде это было что-то среднее между связями с общественностью и контролем ущерба.

Во всяком случае, благодаря способностям Гэндальфа убеждать, Бильбо получил стажировку в корпорации.

Поскольку он не мог работать в качестве аналитика данных, и для него не было места в пресс-службе (там уже был стажер), Бильбо вскоре стал помощником/официантом/ мастером на все руки. Тот факт, что Бильбо не повезло с требованиями, не спас его от просьб сотрудников делать то и это. Большую часть рабочего времени Бильбо паниковал, будучи не в состоянии сделать так, как его просили, борясь с устаревшим терминалом, что они назначили ему и стараясь не слишком сильно влюбиться в своего босса. Да, это тоже. И это было не забавно.

К счастью, в корпорации Эребор работало много дружелюбных сотрудников. Вечно поддразнивающих, но дружелюбных. И Бильбо, проработав там семь месяцев, должен был признать, что всё было не так уж и плохо. Кроме печальной склонности Бильбо ронять вещи. Кроме бесчисленного количество раз, когда Торин просил принести чашку чая к себе в офис – Боже мой, этот человек практически жил чаем, и он, видимо, думал, что Бильбо официант, а не торгаш. И, кроме того, Бильбо Бэггинс, молодой специалист, влюбился в своего босса.

Был ли шанс стать более несчастным? Да, был, и Бильбо не упустил его, о нет.

Бильбо решил нарядиться в костюм оборотня для вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина, думая, что классический монстр обязан быть крутым и безопасным. Но что-то пошло не так – возможно, он подозревал, что так случится, когда ему пришлось искать детский размер в магазине костюмов. Весьма хороший, своего рода коричневый пушистый костюм, дополненный капюшоном с волчьим ушами и маленьким хвостом, свисающим со спины. Бильбо думал, что хорошо выглядел в костюме и даже нарисовал себе черный нос и спрятал кудри под капюшоном. Но вместо того, чтобы выглядеть где-то-рядом-страшно, Бильбо в конечном итоге смотрелся совершенно-неловко. Он не хотел выглядеть как морская свинка. Не тогда, когда Торин мог прийти на вечеринку в любой момент.

Бофур похлопал его по спине, возможно, слишком сильно.

– Ладно-ладно, парень, не дуйся, – поддразнил он Бильбо, всё ещё ухмыляясь.

– Я не дуюсь, – ответил Бильбо, скинув руку Бофура прочь.

Бильбо с тревогой осматривал комнату, чтобы увидеть, есть ли шанс ускользнуть и избавиться от костюма, прежде чем придёт Торин. Он увидел Ори, стажёра пресс-службы, в самодельном костюме, который никто действительно не мог угадать (художник? парень, перепачканный кровью?), махавшего ему, и улыбнулся в ответ. Затем он повторил тот же обмен с мистером Оином, который был гораздо ближе к нему, чем Ори, но который был глуховат – говорили, что мистер Оин подделывал его глухоту для того, чтобы слышать лишь то, что его устраивало, но он был добр к Бильбо, и его приказам всегда было легко следовать. На самом деле люди, работающие в корпорации Эребор, не были плохими, в основном. Наоборот, они были очень хорошей командой и приняли Бильбо, более или менее. Они немного использовали его, и Бильбо подозревал, что это из-за его неспособности сказать “нет” – и развлекались, наблюдая, как он заикается и спотыкается, когда старается как никто другой. Но они были и смешными, и Бильбо думал, что некоторые из них ему как друзья, например, Бофур, несмотря на его комментарий про «морскую свинку».

Корпорация Эребор в основном работала, делая деньги из денег, инвестируя в различные отрасли и сферы; это было настолько эффектным, насколько эти ребята ценили хорошую вечеринку. Бильбо всегда представлял себе такой мир слишком конкурентоспособным и жестоким на его вкус, но корпорация шла другим путём. Да, они часто были перегружены работой, а их босс, вероятно, забыл, как улыбаться, но общая атмосфера была дружеская, и сотрудники, казалось, считают себя почти семьей. Нет, это было неплохо, и Бильбо наслаждался вечеринкой. День рождения, вечеринка в честь победы над соперником корпорации, вечеринка для жён, мужей и детей тех людей, которые работали в Эребор, даже вечеринка в честь летнего солнцестояния! Серьезно, казалось, что там всегда был хороший повод для празднования. Вечеринки могли быть весьма бурными, но чаще всего участники много говорили, смеялись, танцевали и даже пели. И ещё была еда, много еды. Бильбо оценил еду, но также и компанию, он очень полюбил шумные, весёлые вечеринки среди своих коллег. Они обычно проводили вечеринки в подвале офиса, где специально для этого была зарезервирована большая комната. Сам Бильбо помогал Ори с украшениями для вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина, проводя там некоторое время в последние несколько недель после того, как офис закрывался.

– А кто ты? Белка? – спросил Нори, глядя на Бильбо с акульей улыбкой.

Щёки Бильбо покраснели, и он помотал головой. У Нори был поддельный золотой зуб, а сам он выглядел как самый настоящий пират. Он был одним из старших братьев Ори и на самом деле не работал в корпорации Эребор, но иногда предлагал свои услуги компании (что бы это ни значило). Во всяком случае, он никогда не пропускал вечеринки.

– Он морская свинка, – ответил Бофур, посмеиваясь.

– Оборотень! – Протестовал Бильбо, но его голос потонул в громком голосе Беорна.

– Кролик. Ты выглядишь именно как маленький коричневый кролик, – объявил огромный человек и постучал пальцами по макушке Бильбо, прямо между поддельными ушами. Мистер Беорн был важным деловым партнером корпорации Эребор, и он испытывал своего рода симпатию к Бильбо – иными словами, он любил сравнивать его с кроликом. Обычно в присутствии Торина.

Бильбо следовало бы догадаться, что мистер Беорн не упустил бы возможность назвать его маленьким кроликом, он вздохнул.

– У меня есть хвост. Длинный хвост. У морских свинок и кроликов нет длинных хвостов, – сухо сказал Бильбо.

– Но у белок есть, – вмешался Нори, несильно дёрнув хвост Бильбо. Бедный стажёр пискнул.

– Из издаваемых тобой звуков, я бы предположил, что ты утка! – Прокомментировал Бофур, его улыбка стала страшной от зеленого зомби-макияжа. – Но я должен проверить...

Бофур повторил жест Нори, и Бильбо закрыл руками задницу, пытаясь защитить свой хвост от веселого нападения двух негодяев.

– Не трогайте мой хвост, – протестовал Бильбо, пытаясь отойти наиболее достойным образом.

Но он был Бильбо Бэггинсом, и неловкость была его специализацией. Он врезался в кого-то очень высокого и очень красивого и очень Торина Дубощита. Бильбо даже не нужно было поворачиваться: он закрыл глаза и стал ждать Голос – да, у Бильбо появилась привычка использовать заглавную букву, когда речь шла о глубоком, заставляющем поджимать пальцы на ногах, восхитительном голосе Торина.

– Перестаньте преследовать хвост стажёра, – коротко сказал босс, и Бильбо не в первый раз подумал, знает ли Торин его настоящее имя. Он всегда называл его стажёром.

Нори ничего не сказал, Бофур кашлянул, но Беорна было не так легко впечатлить, даже Торину, и он усмехнулся.

– Похоже, кролик больше боится вас, чем ваших сотрудников, Торин, – прокомментировал он. И Бильбо понял, что замёрз на месте спиной к груди Торина. Он ринулся вперёд, обернулся и почувствовал, как его щёки пылают. Торин бросил на него быстрый взгляд, нахмурился и переключил своё внимание. О, теперь Бофур и Нори пытались подавить смех, и Бильбо услышал шепот Нори, что кто-то заинтересован хвостом Торина, шутка была грубой и непонятной, учитывая, что костюм Торина не предполагал никакого хвоста: Торин был вампиром.

Безжалостный, холодный хищник. Бильбо это казалось чрезвычайно уместным. Теперь, всего в нескольких шагах от той точки, где Торин обменивался парой слов с Беорном о возможных новых инвестициях, Бильбо смотрел на своего босса и чувствовал знакомый укол тоски в груди. Торин был красив в каком-то грубом смысле. Высокий, широкоплечий, с длинными темными волосами, которые он собирал в низкий хвост, и сединой на висках. Торину было около сорока, на десять лет старше, чем Бильбо, – который, кстати, смотрелся намного моложе, и это было, вероятно, одной из причин, почему люди в корпорации Эребор иногда обращался с ним как с домашним питомцем. Наоборот, Торин выглядел мощным и зрелым человеком, с резкими чертами и густой бородой. Он двигался и говорил так, что Бильбо чувствовал, будто он только что проглотил тысячу бабочек, и вместо крови по венам пульсирует огонь и растекается мёд. Его плоть болела, его кости болели, его глупое, глупое наивное сердце болело. Бильбо, к счастью, не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, потому он отказался влюбиться в Торина во время их первой встречи, несмотря на то, как красиво его босс выглядел. Но он назвал Бильбо торгашом и казался высокомерным мерзавцем, так что Бильбо был более чем готов игнорировать тот факт, что Торин был так высок, и его глаза были такими голубыми.

Но потом Бильбо начал работать на него, и дело стало ещё хуже. Торин был требовательным начальником, но он не был несправедливым или вообще неуважительным. Иногда он был немного груб, но всегда с нетерпением или по уважительной причине, и не беспокоил своих сотрудников; ему не нужно было устраивать шоу, чтобы показать свою власть – этот человек излучал авторитет, и его приказы никогда не игнорировали. Он усердно работал, как и его сотрудники, и Бильбо узнал, что он восстановил семейное счастье после неудачного поворота событий во время его студенческих лет. Торин бросил колледж и начал работать на скромных рабочих местах, чтобы помочь своей семье после смерти отца; он прошел тернистый путь, пока не вернул корпорацию Эребор назад, и сделал её ещё больше и богаче, чем когда-либо. Когда его старейшие сотрудники, как Балин или Оин, говорили о тех временах, Бильбо подозревал, что они считают Торина Дубощита ни кем иным, кроме как героем. Он действительно был достоин восхищения.

Но интерес Бильбо привлёк тот факт, что его босс проводил обеденное время за чтением. Бильбо был немного смущен, когда узнал, что Торин читает во время ланча, а не обедает в каком-нибудь хорошем ресторане возле здания компании. Но ещё сильнее он был удивлён тем, что кто-то мог не уделить своё внимание еде – блюда, которые подавались, были довольно хорошими, и повар, Бомбур, был самым большим парнем из всех, что когда-либо видел Бильбо. Тогда Бильбо догадался, что, наверное, у Торина едва ли есть свободное время для чтения, за исключением того часа во время ланча. Бильбо взял привычку шпионить, чтобы попытаться увидеть названия книг, которые Торин читал, и обнаружил, что он предпочитает старую классику – английскую, русскую и французскую особенно – но иногда он приносил и фантастические романы. Бильбо уже фантазировал о разговоре о книгах со своим боссом. Он на самом деле подходил к его столу пару раз, но терял всё своё мужество, как только голубые глаза Торина замечали его приближение. И тогда Бильбо заикался, стараясь выдавить какое-то оправдание и, видимо, вызвать недовольство своего шефа.

С красивым боссом было легко иметь дело, но с красивым боссом, любящим чтение, было куда сложнее. Кроме того, на вечеринках, которые проводились в течение первых семи месяцев стажировки Бильбо, он заметил и другие аспекты характера Торина. Он был не слишком общителен, но он не был сварливым, как думал Бильбо вначале: Торин с удовольствием участвовал в торжествах, и он, казалось, думал о предоставлении своим сотрудникам развлечений, что действительно было важно. Он был не так жесток, как показалось вначале, и его выступление по случаю рождения ребёнка Глоина было по-настоящему искренним и нежным. Торин Дубощит медленно становился тем, с кем Бильбо хотел бы проводить своё время. Ему нравилась мысль, где он мог прикоснуться к его щекам и волосам, и идея, где мог говорить с ним рядом с кофе-машиной и держать его за руку. Показать Торину его любимый книжный магазин и дать ему книги, и цветы из своего сада. Узнать, как Торин выглядит во время сна. Делать глупые, тёплые вещи, которые делают все влюблённые.

Сейчас, глядя на Торина в его костюме вампира, Бильбо чувствовал безнадёжность.

Волосы Торина сияли чёрным цветом и были аккуратно заправлены в низкий хвост. Он не сбрил бороду, но поддельные клыки вампира выглядели ещё более поразительно, когда они сверкали между его тонкими губами. Он был одет в чёрные, сшитые на заказ штаны и фиолетовый жилет из парчи (слишком плотно сидящий на его широкой груди). Ансамбль был завершён длинным черным пальто и тростью с серебряной ручкой в виде головы волка. Торин, казалось, только что сошёл со страниц готического романа, и он, очевидно, выглядел ещё более великолепно, чем обычно, делая Бильбо несколько легкомысленным. Он напомнил себе, что Торин был его боссом, а сам он был стажёром, и Торин даже не знал его имени, ради бога! Торин принял его только, пожалуй, из-за Гэндальфа, и, вероятно, думал, что ему будет в тягость глупый мальчик, который ни в чём не преуспевал и который едва ли заслуживал внимания.

Самоуничижительные мысли Бильбо были прерваны блондинкой, направляющейся прямо к Торину и ударившей его в затылок своей рукой. Торин, застигнутый врасплох, выдохнул и повернулся на каблуках.

– Дис! – Проворчал он, потирая затылок, смотря со злостью на лице. – Ты что, с ума сошла?

– Тебе бы это понравилось, не правда ли? Идиот, – она сплюнула, готовая ударить снова. – Хватит работать, ты на вечеринке и ты обещал мне отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь усталым и нервным, я не хочу больше задумываться об этом и возвращаться к нашему разговору на этой неделе. И вы, господин Беорн, вы должны знать лучше всех, что нельзя позволять моему глупому, зверски дорогому брату заговаривать вас делами о бизнесе даже в Хэллоуин. Идите, развлекайтесь, потанцуйте и попойте, и попугайте некоторые дам, уважаемый господин Беорн.

Беорн это и сделал, смеясь так сильно, что рисковал споткнуться о свой костюм призрака – очень, очень большой кусок ткани, который Нори, вероятно, мог бы украсть и использовать для паруса на пиратском корабле. Бофур затерялся где-то в толпе, и Бильбо остался рядом с резными тыквами. Он делал вид, что заинтересован в них, но сам смотрел на Торина и его сестру время от времени.

Все в корпорации Эребор знали Дис. Часть компании принадлежала ей, но она предпочла работать в качестве архитектора и оставить Торину управление корпорацией. Тем не менее, она часто навещала офис компании и изводила брата перед сотрудниками. Было забавно, когда Торин был в замешательстве в присутствии сестры, и Бильбо на самом деле сочувствовал бы ему, если бы вид жестоко обруганного Торина со стороны светлой, очаровательной сестры не был таким забавным и освежающим. Кроме того, Дис была довольно властной, но странно доброй к Бильбо, и даже назвала его по имени: Бильбо пришлось быть на её стороне.

– Ты пугаешь моих гостей, – проговорил Торин.

– О, они же не убегают от тебя с криками каждый день и, думаю, вынесут моё присутствие, – ответила она, поправляя кожаный лиф ее платья – она была викингом с поддельным топором, свисающим с её бедра; она также заплела волосы и носила металлические браслеты на запястьях. – Но кто это? Бильбо Бэггинс! – воскликнула Дис, когда Бильбо пытался ускользнуть незамеченным и потанцевать, чтобы не думать о плотоядном взгляде Торина.

Бильбо замер и бросил взгляд через плечо. Дис улыбалась; Торин выглядел раздражённым. Не было возможности проигнорировать Дис, да и Бильбо был слишком вежлив, так или иначе, чтобы не выразить дань уважения сестре босса. Он добрался до них, и Дис оглядела его с головы до ног.

– Какой прекрасный костюм, Бильбо! - сказала она, сжимая его руку и заставляя его покрутиться, чтобы показать костюм со всех сторон. – А у тебя есть хвост, – заметила она, заставляя Бильбо снова краснеть. Он не осмеливался взглянуть на Торина. – Ты выглядишь восхитительно в этом костюме оборотня. Не правда ли, Торин? – спросила Дис, глаза её сверкали озорством.

Бильбо высвободил руки из хватки Дис, но женщина улыбнулась еще сильнее. Босс выглядел крайне недовольным, а Бильбо, задохнувшись на мгновение, ожидал от него крика, но Торин просто стиснул зубы и ничего не сказал. По крайней мере, Дис похвалила костюм Бильбо, и он чувствовал себя вполне счастливым. Пока он не понял, что Дис, вероятно, была хорошо знакома с детскими костюмами, и настроение Бильбо снова упало.

– Спасибо, – всё равно пробормотал он. – Вы тоже выглядите очень хорошо, как "Викинг",– Бильбо говорил от души. Дис улыбнулась, Торин нахмурился – всё, казалось, было как всегда.

– О, где ... – внезапно сказала Дис. – Кили! Фили! – Крикнула она громко и улыбнулась Бильбо. – Они были так рады увидеть тебя снова, – призналась она за мгновение до появления двух маленьких мальчиков, подбегающих к ним, один из них очутился в руках Дис, а другой врезался в ноги Торина.

Старшему, Фили, было десять лет, и у него были светлые волосы, как у его матери. Он обнял Дис без смущения, но выпрямился, уже довольно высокий для своего возраста, и поправил корону над головой. Обе его руки были вымазаны красной краской, он с надеждой посмотрел на Бильбо.

– Макбет? – Догадался Бильбо, и Фили наградил его такой же очаровательной улыбкой, как и у его мамы.

– Меня тоже, меня тоже! – заявил Кили. Младшему из детей Дис было шесть лет, и он был темноволосым и темноглазым, но черты его лица были мягкими, а его голосок сладок. Торин защекотал его, и ребенок корчился и смеялся в руках дяди. Было довольно несложно догадаться, в кого нарядился Кили, но Бильбо сделал вид, что думает, как сделал и с Фили.

– Робин Гуд?

– Черт возьми, мистер Боггинс, вы умнейший умник в мире! – Решил Кили, краснея от удовольствия.

– Он Бэггинс, Кили, – упрекнул его Фили, а затем повернулся к Бильбо и прочистил горло. – У нас есть тыквенные сумки. Хотите помочь нам заполнить их? – Спросил он вежливо. Фили был в том возрасте, когда ему было приятно быть по-царски щедрым и немного высокомерным.

Бильбо услышал удивленный смешок Торина в сторону Фили, но кивнул. Кили посмотрел на дядю, его большие, шоколадные глаза наполнились надеждой.

– Дядя Торин, ты пойдёшь с нами и мистером Боггинсом? – Спросил он, дергая его пальто. Торин посмотрел на своего племянника на мгновение, потом поднял глаза. Бильбо сразу опустил взгляд, избегая глаз Торина, и занялся чем-то на его пушистом рукаве.

– Позже, может быть, – ответил Торин мягко и опустил Кили, чтобы тот присоединился к Фили рядом с Бильбо.

– Если они беспокоят тебя ... – начала Дис, но Бильбо прервал её, радуясь оправданию, которое могло отвлечь его внимание от Торина и от того, что босс не хотел тратить ни мгновения в компании Бильбо, даже по просьбе племянников.

– Всё в порядке. Мы собираемся повеселиться, не так ли, мальчики? Я знаю одну историю, которая точно напугает вас... – пообещал он и взял их за руки, чтобы довести до конфет и шоколадных и сахарных летучих мышей, которые он и Ори подготовили для детей. Музыка стала громче, и было больше танцующих. Бофур пел на столе песню, которую детям, наверное, не следует слушать, но Бильбо нашел тихий уголок для него и детей и принёс апельсиновый сок и тыквенные маффины.

Фили и Кили были удивительными детьми. Бильбо познакомился с ними во время первого визита Дис к Торину после начала стажировки. Их мать и дядя участвовали в жаркой дискуссии, и Дис решила оставить детей на попечение Бильбо, вероятно, потому, что он выглядел безобидно и его стол был довольно близко к офису Торина. Бильбо всегда было хорошо с детьми, и он провёл своё время с Фили и Кили в беседах и рисовании. Когда Дис вернулась, чтобы забрать их, она увидела, что Кили забылся в полусне, а Фили слушал сказку, придуманную Бильбо, и взглянула на Бильбо странно.

В следующий раз, когда Дис посетила Эребор, она знала полное имя Бильбо, его должность и даже адрес. Бильбо был немного озадачен вниманием Дис, но вскоре понял, что, как мать-одиночка, Дис была очень заботлива к своим сыновьям, и их увлечение мистером Боггинсом разожгло её интерес. Теперь каждый раз, когда Дис приводила детей с собой, она позволяла им играть с Бильбо в течение некоторого времени. Бильбо был немного обеспокоен тем, что Торин станет возражать, но босс ничего не говорил.

Было легко увидеть, насколько Торин любил этих детей. И он очень любил свою сестру, несмотря на их постоянные пререкания, и проявлял много нежности к Фили и Кили. Бильбо замечал Торина, играющего с детьми, несколько раз, и его смех был таким милым в эти моменты, его игривость была такой клепкой, что Бильбо оказался до смешного привлечён к дяде Торину.

Разделяя диван с мальчиками и развлекая их страшными сказками собственного изобретения, Бильбо пытался забыть о своём безнадежном провале и ошибочно истолкованном костюме, сосредоточившись на сказке вместо того, чтобы веселиться на вечеринке. И дела пошли лучше – Фили и Кили были очень хорошими слушателями, и Бильбо вполне гордился своей последней повестью (он назвал её “Морская свинка и дом с привидениями”). К концу рассказа губы Кили были покрыты шоколадной крошкой, он счастливо вздыхал и прижимался к Бильбо. Фили фотографировал вечеринку на камеру, которую Торин подарил ему на прошлый день рождения, и он также сфотографировал Бильбо и своего брата, ослепив их вспышкой. Кили протер глаза и затем посмотрел на свой пустой бумажный стаканчик. 

– Дядя Бильбо, я хочу пить. Можно мне ещё сока?

Сердце Бильбо прыгало в груди. Дядя Бильбо. Кили никогда не называл его так прежде. И Фили тоже. Но ни один из них не заметил этого, и Бильбо встревоженно кивнул. Это было глупо, радоваться такому – Кили было шесть, и, вероятно, его учили называть всех взрослых, которых он, случалось, встречал, дядями. Это не имело никакого отношения к Дяде Торину, и это не означало, что у Бильбо был шанс стать парнем Торина или кем-нибудь ещё. Однако это было сладко, и Бильбо инстинктивно обнял Кили крепче.

– Ух, я очень хочу пить, – настаивал ребёнок. Бильбо рассмеялся и встал.

– Хорошо. Я наполню твой кубок, – ответил он, поворачиваясь к толпе.

Музыка остановилась, и Бильбо услышал смех мистера Двалина где-то рядом. Танцующие пары направлялись в бар в поисках прохладительных напитков, и Бильбо увидел Дис, направляющуюся к ним. Он помахал ей.

– Ваша мама сейчас придет, – сказал он детям, – составьте ей компанию, пока я охочусь за апельсиновым соком, и, может быть, я принесу кусочек пирога с ревенем, как вам это?

Детские возгласы звучали достаточно утвердительно, и Бильбо всё ещё улыбался, когда повернулся в сторону бара и увидел. Они скрились от него толпой танцующих. Но теперь он мог видеть их ясно, на диване, не далеко от того, где Бильбо играл с Фили и Кили, совершенно не подозревая о том, как Торин проводил время на вечеринке. Теперь Бильбо вынужден был признать, что его босс не нуждался в советах Дис и наслаждался сам.

Тщательно.

Не было слов, чтобы описать, как язык Торина исследовал рот курьера. Бильбо видел этого парня много раз в офисе, но он не помнил его имени и, по правде говоря, не был даже уверен, что он действительно был им. Бильбо мог только сосредоточиться на больших руках Торина, смыкающихся на бёдрах парня и на том, как он поглощал его рот. Щеки парня были красными, и Торин откинулся на спинку дивана, парень почти сидел у него на коленях. Не то, чтобы Торин, казалось, возражал вообще. Это выглядело непристойно и смело, и Бильбо чувствовал, как его глаза горят, изображение его босса, целующего курьера, мелькало перед глазами. Бильбо был благодарен за шум, не дающий ему услышать, какие звуки издавал парень, изучая вкус их ртов, сокрушающихся один против другого, и скрежет дыхания Торина.

Музыка началась снова, и Бильбо понял, что он затаил дыхание. Он закашлялся, в горле пересохло, он ощущал горький привкус во рту. Он слышал, как Кили звал его, а Фили во все глаза смотрел на него. Он улыбнулся, но ему стало больно, и он сразу остановился.

– Мне очень жаль, ребята, – сказал Бильбо, глядя на свои ботинки, – но я только что вспомнил, что-то мне нужно кое-что сделать, и я действительно должен уйти сейчас. Повесе… повеселитесь, – лепетал он разочарованным детям.

Кили был готов закатить истерику, но Фили только нахмурился, напоминая своего дядю так, что Бильбо пришлось прикусить язык. Тогда Фили отдал его тыквенный мешок с конфетами в руки Бильбо.

– Если вы должны уйти, возьми это. Я заполню другой, – предложил мальчик, его ненастоящая корона снова соскальзывала с головы.

Бильбо с удовольствием остался бы с детьми, позволяя их сердцам согреть его, но он просто поблагодарил Фили и пообещал себе, что загладит свою вину перед Кили в другой раз. Дис только дошла до них: Бильбо проболтал что-то о предварительной записи и извинился перед женщиной, пытавшейся понять, что он говорит, прежде чем скрыться в толпе.

– О чем это он? – спросила Дис вслух, когда Бильбо исчез в толпе.

Она упала на диван между сыновьями и застонала. Она танцевала довольно много в компании Нори, это раздражало её брата – одна из причин, по которой она уступила два танца пирату, несмотря на сухой юмор Нори. Но теперь ноги Дис болели из-за высоких сапог, и ей нужно было немного отдохнуть. Она действительно надеялась провести немного времени с мальчиками и мистером Бэггинсом. Она хотела узнать получше этого человека, он всегда казался более спокойным, когда её дети были рядом. Но Бильбо пришлось практически сбежать, и Дис была не в настроении догонять его, только не на каблуках.

– Так, – спросила она, глядя на Фили, а затем на надувшегося Кили, – вы обидели мистера Бэггинса?

– Нет! – почти кричал Фили, возмущаясь. – Мистеру Бэггинсу было весело, мама, – пробормотал он. – Он просто сказал, что ему надо уйти.

– Какая жалость, – вздохнула Дис и вытерла рот Кили салфеткой – всегда обо всё помнящий Бильбо приготовил стопку салфеток на диване.

– Где дядя Торин? – спросил Кили, как только его губы были очищены, и его зеленая шляпа оказалась прямо на его голове.

– Там, – ответил Фили, делая неопределенный жест.

Дис последовал в сторону, куда указал сын, и нашла брата. Она закрыла рукой глаза Кили, чтобы убедиться, что её младший ребенок не увидит, как его дядя практически трахает чей-то рот. Она вздохнула. У Дис была лучшая интуиция в семье, и женщина лишь сделала логический вывод.

По крайней мере, теперь побег Бильбо казалось разумным. 

– Фили, дорогой, отведи своего брата к мистеру Ори. Видишь рядом с ним скелет? Почему бы вам не устроить ему лучший испуг в его жизни? – предложила она, и Фили усмехнулся, хватая Кили за руку.

– Давай, Кили, давай узнаем, сможем ли мы напугать мистера Ори так, чтобы он закричал, – сказал Фили, отчего Кили восторженно захихикал.  
Дис улыбнулся, чувствуя, как её сердце наполняется гордостью за своих детей. Очевидно, они были похожи на неё. Она потрепала волосы Кили и поправила синий плащ на плечах Фили.

– Идите, голубчики. А мама скажет пару грубых слов вашему дяде, – объявила она яростно.


	2. Дом с привидениями

Дом был построен двадцать лет назад, но выглядел гораздо старше.

В то время он, вероятно, выглядел модно с его крутыми крышами и витражами, но теперь дом просто казался неуместным среди высоких современных зданий, окружающих его. Это было не просто уродливо. Дом создавал впечатление, что его архитектор много думал, какой стиль выбрать, и дом был в конечном итоге выглядел так, будто много различных стилей смешалось в одном здании. Вершина башни стремилась к небесам, казалось, её взяли из готического собора – Бильбо часто задавался вопросом, если бы это было возможно, мог ли владелец украсть части для дома у других зданий. Там была большая деревянная веранда, которую кошки использовали для ночных встреч, окна были покрыты тёмно-красной виноградной лозой; много окон, едва ли похожих между собой; и лестничный пролет был там, где его быть не должно; металлические шипы над стеной и в верхней части крыши; разрушенная дымовая труба.

Дом был деформирован, вопреки логике и эстетике в то же время. Если бы у домов были личности, этот конкретный дом, несомненно, был бы тем, с кем вы бы не хотели встретиться. Никогда.

Дом не был уродлив. Он был отвратителен.

Бильбо видел дом каждый день во время прогулки от автобусной остановки до корпорации Эребор и обратно. Он смотрел на дом, и у него было неприятное чувство, что дом смотрит на него. Бильбо привык смотреть под ноги, когда проходил мимо дома, но он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Дома прямо сквозь затылок. Очевидно, Бильбо не боялся: ему просто не нравился дом, и дом, казалось, отвечал ему взаимностью; он шёл немного быстрее, если задерживался допоздна на работе и был на улице совсем один.

Кроме того, отвращение Бильбо к дому вряд ли было исключением: никому не нравился этот дом. Дом был знаком плохих времён, напоминанием, что двадцать лет назад корпорация Эребор была в руках Смауга. Мистер Смауг принял компанию от отца и деда Торина, чьи довольно рискованные инвестиции довели корпорацию почти до банкротства. Смауг купил её за бесценок, и падение компании было таким унизительным и болезненным для семьи Торина, что его отец и дед заболели и умерли в краткий период. Мистер Смауг никогда не любил Эребор и вскоре уволил каждого, кто, казалось, поддерживал старые времена. Его руководство было агрессивным и жестоким, а его способ ведения бизнеса был едва ли законным. За девять лет Смауг стал самым страшным человеком в городе, и многие семьи приписывали свои страдания ему.

Затем Торин Дубощит поставил себе задачу по восстановлению Эребора. Он столкнулся со Смаугом, когда ни у кого не было столько мужества, чтобы сделать это, вооружившись лишь упрямой решимостью. Торин вырос упорным, жёстким человеком, но он смог завоевать лояльность некоторых сотрудников его отца и затем выбрал кучку хороших товарищей, чтобы начать восстановление с ними. Два года они боролись – но битва Торина началась с момента смерти его отца. Торин терпеливо подорвал законность дел Смауга; было сказано, что даже разоблачение некоторых его преступлений было работой Торина; вскоре у Смауга начались проблемы с законом. Ему удалось избежать тюрьмы, но его влияние было сильно ослаблено. Однажды Торин Дубощит пришёл в офис Смауга, тот же офис, где раньше сидели его отец и дед, и предложил купить корпорацию Эребор по той же цене, по которой Смауг купил её одиннадцать лет назад.

Это Бильбо узнал от Балина и из газет тех лет – Бильбо, возможно, было интересно читать их, чтобы понять, кто такой Торин Дубощит и посмотреть, как он выглядел на старых фотографиях; возможно, он также провёл пару суббот в мечтаниях, разглядывая фотографии из архива газет.

Дом в конце улицы, менее чем в пяти минутах ходьбы от корпорации Эребор, принадлежал Смаугу. Смауг хотел, чтобы его дом был построен в поле зрения корпорации, и потратил много денег на это. Трудно было решить, Смаугу просто не хватало вкуса или его идея заключалась в недоброжелательности, но и в этой личной истории, очевидно, поспособствовала дурная репутация здания. После того, как Эребор перешёл обратно в руки Торина, Смауг чувствовал себя разбитым и презренным, у него остался лишь этот дом, где он и спрятался, а затем сошёл с ума, если он вообще когда-либо был в своём уме. Смауг провёл следующие годы, терроризируя окрестности, скрываясь на улицах ночью и напевая скверные песни про кровь и огонь, выкрикивая свои угрозы Торину Дубощиту и всем его родственникам, иногда просто шпионя за прохожими из окна. Затем, полный ненависти к Торину и одержимый мыслями о потере своего богатства, Смауг попытался поджечь и дом, и себя.

Пожарные спасли его вовремя (он и дом получили только незначительные травмы), но Смауг продолжал проклинать имя Торина, пока его выносили. Он был принят в ближайшую психиатрическую больницу в нескольких милях от города, и больше его никто не видел. Он стал Бугименом, которым родители пугали своих детей перед сном, страшной сказкой, о которой все новички в городе узнавали рано или поздно; в то время его дом остался стоять, разлагаясь и гния, как старая рана на теле города. Дом никогда не был приятным на вид, но он стал еще хуже после падения Смауга, поскольку отражал его растущее безумие. Теперь, заброшенный и пустой, дом стал жутким присутствием на углу улицы для глаз Бильбо.

– Вы, молодой человек в костюме хомяка!

Бильбо покраснел, а группа подростков, одетых как вампиры и зомби, уставились на него.

– Нет, это костюм оборотня! – Запротестовал он, но никто, казалось, так легко не убедился, тем более человек у ворот в дом Смауга.

– Без разницы, – сказал человек, пожимая плечами. У него был макияж скелета под черным цилиндром, и одет он был в качестве контролёра, в красный и золотой. – Хотите билет в дом с привидениями? – Спросил он. – Давайте, взгляните на дом сумасшедшего. Вы знаете, кто жил здесь? Смауг Великолепный! Смауг Золотой! – Контролёр объявил громовым голосом. Бильбо мог поспорить, что человек сочинил прозвища сам, но они странным образом соответствовали характеру Смауга и слухам о богатстве, что он накопил в своём доме. – У вас достаточно мужества, чтобы отыскать клад в доме Смауга? Я обещаю, вам будет страшно! Кто же? – Настаивал человек, глядя сейчас на подростков и на пару ведьм, проходящих мимо.

Это было идеей Торина, более или менее. После того, как Смауга посадили в психиатрическую лечебницу, дом был запланирован к сносу, но Торин вмешался, купил дом, а потом ничего. Он просто владел им. Казалось, что Торин ждал, пока дом упадёт до фундамента, разрушиться и исчезнет из поля зрения корпорации Эребор.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока пару месяцев назад Торин не арендовал дом честным людям. Они планировали превратить дом Смауга в аттракцион, правильный дом с привидениями, наполненный механическими игрушками и страшными мелодиями. Это было что-то вроде прихоти, Торин принял их предложение, и с тех пор они работали, чтобы открыться в Хэллоуин.

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Бильбо, качая головой.

Он шёл в середине толпы, праздновавшей Хэллоуин на главной площади города. Он пытался потеряться в толпе, чтобы забыть изображение и воспоминания в голове в хаосе костюмов, масок и детских криков. Он почуял сладкую вату и жареные каштаны, люди врезались в него, а кто-то даже принял его за ребёнка и положил шоколад в его руки. С его курткой поверх костюма оборотня и тыквенным мешком Фили в руке, Бильбо брёл, как призрак, пытаясь не думать о Торине. Он надеялся, что цвет, свет и шум ярмарки очистят его голову, но всё это казалось далёким.

Бильбо знал, что он не должен чувствовать себя так, что Торин не должен ему ничего, но его сердце – его неблагодарное сердце – предало его и причиняло ему боль, которую он не испытывал никогда прежде, показывая ему проблески Торина в толпе, Торина с курьером на руках, Торина, целующего парня, Торина, взявшего парня к себе домой, чтобы заняться с ним любовью.

Следуя движениям толпы, Бильбо неожиданно очутился перед домом Смауга и, впервые за несколько месяцев, он хорошенько взглянул на него, слегка дрожа в своём костюме при виде тёмных окон, глядящих на него. Он, конечно, не должен был посетить дом Смауга; ему хватило потрясений для одной ночи. Но, в то время как он наблюдал за контролёром, пытающимся привлечь как можно больше клиентов, что-то щёлкнуло в голове Бильбо. Он достал бумажник, подошёл к человеку и купил билет в дом с привидениями. «Плевать», – подумал Бильбо. Он был печален и зол – это сделало его безрассудным.

– Ступайте, молодой человек, – контролёр улыбнулся, показав корону почерневших зубов. – Но будьте осторожны, – добавил он, нависая над Бильбо, но не касаясь его. – Поговаривают, что сумасшедший сбежал из психиатрической клиники и теперь пытается вернуться к сокровищам, что он спрятал в своём доме. Что бы Смауг сделал, если бы обнаружил грабителя в своём логове?

Бильбо пожал плечами и прошёл в открытые ворота, но его сердце билось чуть быстрее, когда он пересек небольшой палисадник. Очевидно, контролёр солгал – Смауг был заключён в психиатрической больнице, а человек просто знал своё дело и пытался напугать его. Ведь в страхе и был смысл, не так ли? Кроме того, Бильбо не был действительно напуган. Он любил хорошие книги ужасов и время от времени даже фильмы ужасов, до тех пор, пока кто-то был рядом с ним на диване; но Бильбо едва ли любил опасность и страх. Он знал, что он действовал из характера, решив отправиться в дом, который он никогда не считал привлекательным, но тревога уменьшила боль и, возможно, он в конечном итоге испугался бы своего глупого решения. Возможно, ненависть Смауга к Торину Дубощиту могла подействовать на Бильбо и уменьшить его чувства.

Палисадник был охвачен сорняками и покрыт мелким туманом – Бильбо услышал мягкий гул машины для дыма где-то недалеко. Несколько надгробий было раскидано здесь и там, и на крыльце доски заскрипели под ботинками Бильбо, несмотря на его лёгкий шаг, но он дошёл до входной двери довольно быстро. Он ждал, что его поприветствует какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз на входе – марионетка в крови, поддельный топор, маятником раскачивающийся на уровне головы... – но ничего этого не произошло: Бильбо вошёл в дом Смауга, где не было ничего, кроме плотной темноты.

Когда дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, Бильбо вздрогнул и попробовал открыть её, но обнаружил, что она закрыта. Он должен был этого ожидать: посетитель должен был завершить тур, достигнув выхода; это так и работало, как правило, и не было причин расстраиваться. Тем не менее, Бильбо пробрал озноб, словно он только что оказался в ловушке внутри дома – и это была не случайность: он заплатил за это.

Глаза Бильбо медленно привыкали к темноте. Он мог увидеть, что находится в большом атриуме, в котором доминировала грандиозная лестница, покрытая пылью и паутиной. Различные двери с обеих стороны были открыты. Бильбо сделал шаг, и пара светильников включилось, их зеленоватого света было достаточно, чтобы замереть от вида крови, покрывающей обои с правой стороны. Эти слова Бильбо прочитал на стене: «вор должен гореть» – это было написано шаткими буквами красно-коричневого цвета засохшей крови. Ковер под стеной был в пятнах. Бильбо сглотнул и покачал головой. Справедливо говоря, люди поработали хорошо. Он ожидал страшных кукол и пронзительного крика, но эта жуткая атмосфера была еще хуже, и она соответствовала дому настолько, насколько боялся Бильбо. Это пугало искусным способом, оставляя разум представлять себе ужасы и бояться даже звука собственного дыхания. «Я единственный посетитель?» – подумал Бильбо, немного дрожа от мыслей об одиночестве в большом доме. Он бы очень оценил шутки Бофура на счёт его возрастающей тревоги.

– Не будь трусом, – сказал он вслух, подталкивая себя к первой двери слева от него.

Он взялся за ручку двери, но она не дрогнула. Казалось, она была не закрыта. Было похоже, будто кто-то другой стоит за дверью и пытается не дать Бильбо открыть её. Осознав это, Бильбо отпустил ручку и сделал шаг назад. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как дверь медленно раскрывается, и перед глазами появляется тень, которая падает на ковёр, это так напугало его, что он побежал к следующей двери. Её Бильбо открыл сразу и почти споткнулся о собственные ноги, в спешке входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.

Комнату освещал красный свет. Он исходил от пары лампочек, свисающих с потолка и покрашенных в пелену крови. Бильбо прижался спиной к отштукатуренной двери, вслушиваясь в звуки, доносящиеся из атриума. Шаги. Они приблизились, а затем стихли. Еще один посетитель? Бильбо чувствовал себя немного нелепо с его побегом и собирался открыть дверь и снова вернуться в атриум, когда его взгляд зацепился за одну деталь. Торин. Фото казалось сделано недавно, и изображение его рядом с корпорацией Эребор Бильбо уже видел в газете несколько месяцев назад – Торин был одет в синюю рубашку, соответствующую цвету глаз, и имел суровое выражение лица. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны по локоть, показывая крепкие, волосатые предплечья. Это было хорошее фото. Бильбо смотрел на него долгое время. Так долго, что у него появились неуместные мысли о своём боссе. Но, в доме с привидениями, под красным светом, Бильбо испугался фотографии. Он быстро оглянулся вокруг и увидел, что стены были покрыты фотографиями и статьями, вырезанными из газет, на всех фото был Торин. Некоторые были старыми, некоторые недавними. Но Торин был везде, и иногда его лицо было расцарапано или покрыто черными и красными чернилами. И там было много надписей. Убить. Сжечь. Выпотрошить. Бильбо закрыл рукой рот и застонал.

Это был плохо. Определенно плохо. Почти преступно. Торин, конечно, не знал об этом; он не одобрил бы этого, использовать историю про него и Смауга, чтобы пугать людей и делать деньги. Бильбо вздрогнул, взглянув еще раз на фото, интересно, Смауг действительно был так одержим Торином. Комната была, очевидно, подделкой, но соответствовала характеру: сумасшедший Смауг собирал каждый кусочек газет, изображающих Торина Дубощита, его заклятого врага, человека, ответственного за его падение. Бильбо затошнило, и он захотел выбраться из дома как можно скорее: он хотел пойти домой, снять с себя проклятый костюм, сделать себе кружку горячего шоколада, а затем проскользнуть под одеяло, надеясь, что милосердный сон смоет воспоминания о поцелуе Торина и курьера.

Но тогда свет погас.

Бильбо ахнул. Он моргнул, а затем стал ждать, когда свет включится или что-нибудь произойдёт. Но, спустя несколько минут, проведённых в полной темноте, он подумал, должно быть, что выключилось всё электричество. «Мое обычное везение», – подумал он и попытался двигаться сквозь тени, прикасаясь к стене руками. Ему не нравилось ощущение тонкой бумаги под пальцами, но он фыркнул и продолжил идти, пока не коснулся двери. Она был закрыта, и Бильбо испустил разочарованный вздох. Он двигался по кругу, не отнимая руки от стены. Вспомнил, что заметил ещё одну дверь, прежде чем свет погас, и на этот раз дверь была открыта. Бильбо проскользнул вперёд, где было немного света, идущего из окна на несколько футов выше.

Бильбо мог разглядеть лишь винтовую лестницу и ничего больше. Он мог только ждать, пока включится свет, или пока кто-нибудь не придёт, чтобы спасти его, но комната с фотографиями Торина доводила до дрожи; он предпочел бы пойти и отыскать другой выход. Бильбо был почти на вершине лестницы, когда услышал шум. Это был звук разбитого стекла и казался вполне реальным. Бильбо застыл на месте, интересно, если это был шум разбитого окна – кто-то его сломал? Он сделал последние шаги и оказался в коридоре. Он попробовал открыть пару окон, но все они были закрыты. По крайней мере, свет с улицы проходил сквозь них, и Бильбо мог идти вдоль коридора, покрытого паутиной и резиновыми пауками, обои слезали, и некоторые механические куклы неподвижно стояли во тьме. Куклы не были по-настоящему страшными, и Бильбо с удовольствием разглядел детали. Ему пригляделось безымянное существо, наполовину скрытое в шкафу, с голубыми глазами навыкате и длинными, бледными конечностями. Казалось, злой дух был вызван из подземелья, и Бильбо мог себе представить, насколько это могло напугать своим внезапным появлением. Но без электричества дом был просто зловещим и странным – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Бильбо не услышал шагов, не так далеко.

– Есть тут кто-нибудь? – спросил он, слова застряли в горле.

Никто не ответил. Но шаги остановились. Бильбо почесал голову и возобновил свою прогулку. Он открыл дверь в конце коридора, а затем он снова услышал шаги, звук был немного приглушенным. Он слушал и ждал у двери, уверенный, что кто-то должен был вот-вот появиться на другом конце коридора, но потом шаги изменил направление, и Бильбо показалось, что кто-то шёл над головой, на втором этаже. Проклятый дом. Он был построен в такой странной форме, что было почти невозможно понять, куда приведёт коридор или как звуки путешествуют по его комнатам, стенам и перекрытиям.

Бильбо вошёл в соседнюю комнату (сцена колдовства – было забавно, как один из мастеров напоминал Гэндальфа!), потом следующую (логово большого, волосатого паука, чьи остекленевшие глаза заставили Бильбо поторопился к следующей двери), и в следующую комнату, где он взял паузу и съел шоколадный батончик из тыквенной сумки Фили. Затем шаги вернулись, и на этот раз они были ближе. Они были тяжелые и грубые, и где-то стукнула дверь.

Что бы Смауг сделал, увидев грабителя в своём логове?

Слова контролёра эхом отзывались в голове Бильбо, и он проглотил последний кусок шоколадной плитки. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Он не встретил никого с тех пор, как вошёл в дом, окно было разбито, и теперь кто-то приближался. Бильбо почувствовал покалывание на коже и переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, не зная, что делать. Ждать того, кто придёт? Двигаться дальше? Но когда шаги были почти у последней двери, голова Бильбо была пуста, и он побежал к следующей двери, открыл её и поспешил вдоль другого коридора.

Он же не мог быть Смаугом, правда? Тем не менее, Бильбо сбежал, его сердце колотилось в груди, кровь пульсировала по венам, будто пламя окутало его тело лихорадочным страхом. Он слышал шаги позади и чувствовал, что его преследовали, будто на маленького кролика (да, большое спасибо, мистер Беорн!) охотился волк. Он свернул сначала направо, а затем налево; шаги были всё ближе и ближе, просто за углом. Бильбо вбежал в первую комнату, натыкаясь на что-то, что было похоже на стол, набор для обеда – бокалы и тарелки из серебра, и он увидел люстру. Из окон в комнату проникал свет с ярмарки на площади, проходящий сквозь декорированное стекло, окрашивая ковер в зелёный, синий и золотой. Но других дверей не было, и Бильбо понял, что попал в ловушку.

Он упал на пол на четвереньки, затем скользнул под стол. Бильбо был достаточно мал, чтобы разместиться под столом и скатертью из толстой ткани, покрывающей столешницу. Он сидел, согнувшись, на ковре, вдыхая пыль и стараясь дышать как можно тише. Он ждал.

Кто-то открыл дверь. Бильбо сжался и закрыл глаза. Он мог слышать, как его сердце бьется так громко, что, казалось, незнакомец хорошо может расслышать его. Он не был уверен, был ли это мужчина – должен был быть мужчиной, от тяжести его шагов – но видел, как он входит в комнату. Он вскоре обнаружил бы Бильбо, потому что не было ни шанса, что человек поверит, будто он мог испариться в воздухе, и он, в конечном итоге, обыскал бы комнату полностью. Но человек, возможно, просто проверял, подозревая его присутствие, но давая Бильбо маленькую надежду на побег. Может быть, Бильбо мог бы броситься к двери, как только мужчина остановится достаточно далеко от стола. Бильбо мог увидеть обувь незнакомца в синем свете из окна, если нагибался достаточно низко к полу.

После нескольких страшных мгновений ботинки отошли. Грудь Бильбо немного расширилась, и он ждал звука закрывающейся двери за мужчиной. Но его не было. Вместо этого, Бильбо почувствовал, как чья-то рука сжала его лодыжку. Он закричал и пнул наугад, стол задрожал над ним, но захват был крепким, и его вытащили из-под стола. Бильбо пытался сопротивляться и ухватился за ножку стола – его вспотевшие пальцы скользили по дереву; он вцепился ногтями в ковёр – это было бесполезно, тогда он схватил скатерть и услышал звук падающих на пол тарелок, бокалов и столовых приборов. Но Бильбо не мог бороться с мужской хваткой на нём, и вскоре большие, сильные руки схватили его за ноги, а затем за бёдра, и Бильбо грубо повернули на спину к лицу...

– Торин?

Бильбо заморгал. Свет вернулся, наконец. Он не понял этого, пока боролся, но комната была теперь заполнена мягким, тёплым свечением из поддельных викторианских ламп, прикреплённых к стенам. Этого было достаточно, чтобы ясно увидеть хмурое лицо Торина.

– Бэггинс! – отрезал Торин, выпрямляя спину и глядя на Бильбо с его значительной высоты.

– Вы знаете мое имя? – удивился Бильбо, всё ещё пытаясь понять тот факт, что Торин Дубощит действительно был здесь и смотрел на него неодобрительно. Он ожидал встречи лицом к лицу с сумасшедшим Смаугом, вернувшимся к своим сокровищам, а вместо этого он получил своего босса.

– Конечно, я знаю, – ответил Торин, не скрывая своего раздражения. – Ты работаешь на меня, – добавил он чуть-чуть более спокойно.

«Он, должно быть, думает, что я в шоке,– подумал Бильбо. – А в шоке ли я?» Он чувствовал себя так, но нужно было больше шока, чтобы Бильбо забыл человека, на которого работал. И, так как он купил свой билет на дом с привидениями в надежде забыть про Торина хоть на какое-то время, это было просто невыносимо парадоксально, что Торин напугал его до потери сознания.

– Я делаю вам чай от пяти до семи раз в день, – в конце концов, сказал Бильбо.

Это были правильные слова, чтобы доказать своему боссу, что он очень хорошо помнит свою должность в корпорации Эребор, но Торин не казался слишком довольным. Вместо этого он странно посмотрел на Бильбо.

Это дало Бильбо немного времени, чтобы осознать, что он всё ещё лежит на спине, глядя на Торина с пола, с вилкой, застрявшей в ковре недалеко от его головы. Бильбо фантазировал о себе, лежащем на спине в присутствии Торина, но это имело определенно неожиданный – и довольно унизительный – контекст.

Бильбо чувствовал, как его щёки краснеют, и попытался встать на ноги. Он заметил, что Торин предлагает ему руку, но притворился, что не увидел этого, и просто смахнул пыль со своего костюма, глядя на ковер всё время. Тем не менее, он чувствовал тяжёлый взгляд Торина на себе.

– Почему ты здесь? – Спросил Торин слегка обвиняющим тоном.

– Я купил билет, знаете ли, – Бильбо захотелось защитить себя и взглянуть на своего босса.

Он видел, как Торин закатив глаза, сделал шаг к нему. Бильбо отступил, и его ноги врезались во что-то: колени подогнулись, и Бильбо почувствовал, что сел на шезлонг – длинное кресло со сплошной спинкой и без подлокотников. Он схватился за край, его пальцы оценили бархат, покрывающий диван. Он попытался сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме Торина, понимая, что его щёки горят огнём. В золотистом свете ламп комната была похожа на логово вампира – с малиновым гобеленом и тяжелыми портьерами, окрашенными зеркалами в серебряных рамах и большим черным гробом на пьедестале. Несмотря на гроб, комната имела вид будуара, слишком дорогого и тёмного, не сулящего ничего хорошего Бильбо. Но это идеально подходило для Торина в его костюме вампира, и Бильбо не мог оторвать глаз от человека, стоящего перед ним. Торин, должно быть, оставил свою трость позади, но его поддельные зубы вампира мелькнули белым, когда он снова заговорил.

– Почему ты ушёл с вечеринки? – Спросил Торин.

– Я хотел пойти домой, – выпалил Бильбо, и он не был удивлен смешком Торина.

– Это вряд ли тот дом, – ответил его босс, оглядываясь вокруг. Тогда его голубые глаза снова устремились на Бильбо, и на этот раз он, казалось, был немного обеспокоен и прочистил горло, прежде чем говорить. – Кто-нибудь обидел тебя? Я слышал, что Бофур и Нори...

– О, пожалуйста! – Перебил его Бильбо, чувствуя себя униженным. – Я не четырёхлетний ребёнок. Я могу принять поддразнивание, – заявил он, хотя и был разочарован высказываниями своих друзей по поводу его костюма. Но он боялся оказаться смешным в глазах Торина, и теперь его босс вытащил его из-под стола, а.к.а. человек, который шёл за Бильбо по пятам.

Смауг Сумасшедший, возможно, был бы более милостив к нему.

– Тогда почему ушёл? – настаивал Торин, доказывая Бильбо, что он не знал, что существует милосердие.

– Мне было скучно, – солгал Бильбо, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо перед пытливым взглядом своего босса.

Это было своего рода ощущение, будто кости Бильбо стали вдруг из клубничного варенья, и он был рад, что уже сидит на диване. Было не время для каких-то старомодных обмороков – он сомневался, что Торин поднял бы его на руки и суетился над его бесчувственным телом. Мысль, что Торин, возможно, сыграл бы в характере и оставил след зубов на шее Бильбо, вполне довела стажёра до головокружения.

О, черт бы побрал его усердное воображение и старые чёрно-белые фильмы.

– Мне казалось, что ты обычно наслаждаешься офисными вечеринками, – проговорил Торин, и его слова резко вывели Бильбо из его мечтаний.

– Мне казалось, вы наслаждались вечеринкой, – отрезал Бильбо. – Тщательно, – добавил он, прежде чем он смог остановить себя. – Тем не менее, вы здесь.

– Я ... – начал Торин, но он снова закрыл рот.

Казалось, его щёки порозовели от дискомфорта, и Бильбо отвел взгляд. Торин выглядел довольно пораженным своей реакцией, и Бильбо не мог его винить в этом, не самом деле: стажёр не должен говорить со своим шефом в таком тоне, Бильбо никогда не делал этого раньше. Ох, он смущал их обоих.

– Тебе так неприятен мой взгляд и моё присутствие, что ты всегда отворачиваешься от меня? – Спросил Торин холодно после нескольких мгновений.

Бильбо почувствовал щекотку в горле, но не смог заставить себя рассмеяться. Он тихонько хмыкнул, взвешивая, сознательно ли Торин дразнит его или просто не обращает внимание на свою привлекательную внешность. Бильбо не знал, что было более унизительно: Торин знал о его безнадежном увлечении или же был слишком высоко на своём престоле, чтобы принять небольшую часть чувств стажёра.

– Я напугал тебя, – сказал Торин, наконец, и это был не вопрос.

Бильбо решил, что у него есть хороший шанс убедить своего босса, что он на самом деле не пытался драться с ним, паниковать и брыкаться – О, Боже, он пнул Торина Дубощита, не так ли? И закричал, Бильбо вспомнил свои вопли: Торин заставил его кричать – это было золотом.

– Немного, – пробормотал он, стыдясь.

– Почему ты прятался под столом? – Спросил человек, бросая взгляд на беспорядок поддельных пластиковых виноградин на ковре.

– А почему вы здесь, кстати? – Переспросил Бильбо, чтобы сменить тему.

– Дис обратила моё внимание на один факт, – объяснил Торин смутно.

Бильбо поднял бровь. Что-то глубоко беспокоило Торина, он стоял в нескольких футах от дивана, а потом сделал несколько длинных шагов, исследуя комнату. Бильбо был ещё не совсем уверен, что присутствие Торина было реальным – казалось, это немного нелепо, как поворот сюжета в романе Диккенса: богатый человек появился у дверей бедной сироты, чтобы изменить свою жизнь навсегда. Кроме того, что они были в доме Смауга, и это было не то место, где мог произойти счастливый конец. Хорошо, и тот факт, что Торин не был заинтересован в счастливом конец с ним. Ох, и костюм, который выбрал – подумай, как ты выглядишь в костюме морской свинки, Бэггинс, прежде чем бессмысленно мечтать о поцелуе твоего босса на этом диване. Память о парне, которому досталось страстное внимание Торина, испугала Бильбо, и он снова открыл губы.

– Где курьер? – Спросил он, почти сразу же пожалев о своём дерзком рте.

Торин повернулся к нему, показывая толику удивления на его красивом лице.

– На вечеринке, я полагаю, – ответил он с опаской. Теперь он смотрел на Бильбо с определенным любопытством, и Бильбо был вынужден найти свои руки на коленях очень и очень интересными.

– О, – прокомментировал он и снова замолчал. Бильбо услышал взрыв фейерверков рядом с площадью, и свет от них просочился сквозь цветные стёкла окна.

– Это смешно, – сказал Торин, в его голосе был намёк на раздражение. Этого было достаточно, чтобы удивить Бильбо и заставить его поднять глаза на своего босса. Торин снова оказался перед ним, хмурясь так сильно, что Бильбо подумал, что он чувствует какую-то боль. – Моя сестра думает, что я обидел тебя каким-то образом, – продолжал Торин более лёгким тоном, будто это казалось ему неуместным. Тогда его тон снова стал жестким. – Это правда?

На этот раз Бильбо заставил себя рассмеяться, а затем пожал плечами, пытаясь действовать как взрослый человек. Не как глупый ребёнок, тоскующий по своему боссу.

– Мне очень жаль, я действительно не знаю, как Дис могла подумать, что ... – пробормотал он, улыбаясь.

Но Торин не улыбнулся в ответ. Он продолжал смотреть на него, его лицо так и осталось тёмным и непостижимым. Он наклонил голову, и небольшой тик появился в углу его рта – это могла быть улыбка или раздражение.

– Ты врёшь мне, Бэггинс? – Спросил он почти небрежно. – Потому что ты покраснел и, кажется, чувствуешь себя не комфортно. Тебя так беспокоит моя компания? 

Бильбо чувствовал себя пронзенным голубыми глазами Торина, как мышь змеёй. Он сглотнул и уловил быстрое движение, которое в конечном итоге закончилось тем, что теперь Торин сидел на другом конце дивана. Человек закутался в пальто и снял шляпу, чтобы поставить её на стол. Он пригладил свои тёмные волосы, и Бильбо толкнул свои руки под бедра, чтобы не поддаться соблазну коснуться седины на висках Торина.

– Я попробую еще раз, – пробормотал Торин, расслабился на спинке дивана и положил руку на подголовник, пока не прикасаясь к Бильбо. – Почему ты ушёл с вечеринки? – Повторил он, каждое слово срывалось с его языка таким образом, что Бильбо думал о сексе на шёлковых простынях.

Свет лампы озарил лицо Торина, подчеркивая его скулы и выдающийся нос и открывая светлый оттенок в бороде. Торин всегда держал бороду хорошо подстриженной, очерчивающей сильную линию челюсти, покрывающей подбородок и немного скрывающей верхнюю губу. Он бы, наверное, выглядел моложе без неё, но Бильбо думал, что возраст подходит Торину очень хорошо. Бильбо любил тонкие морщинки в уголках его глаз и печаль в глазах, что Торин приобрел в течение долгих лет и невзгод.  
Бильбо понял, что слишком долго смотрел на него, и что кое-что изменилось в глазах Торина. Он увидел, как его босс наклонился – ах, совсем чуть-чуть! – к нему, и слабый вопль изумления сорвался с его губ. Торин сразу же напрягся, и заинтересованное выражение его лица исчезло. Бильбо отвернулся, едва сдерживая порыв броситься в руки Торина.

– Иногда, – сказал Торин, так спокойно, охлаждая кровь Бильбо в жилах, – я сам обманывался, думая, что ты смотришь на меня голодным взглядом, – пробормотал он, – но ты даже не переносишь мою близость. – Последние слова Торина были с презрением, и его тон надоел Бильбо так сильно, что он даже не сосредоточился на смысле того, что говорил Торин. Бильбо молчал, человек вскочил на ноги. – Ты не смотришь на меня; ты меня избегаешь; ты вряд ли заговоришь со мной, – добавил он презрительно.  
Бильбо был удивлен, услышав в голосе Торина что-то ещё помимо сарказма – что-то близкое к ярости. Стажёр посмотрел вверх и поймал только проблеск недоуменного выражения лица своего босса, прежде чем человек овладел своим настроением и скрылся за холодной улыбкой. Мозг Бильбо медленно собирал и объединял новые данные, и это почти снабдило его странной идеей о том, что Торин на самом деле мог быть заинтересован в нём. Но другая мысль пришла в голову Бильбо и охладила его настроение.

– У вас роман с курьером! – Он ответил, и, вероятно, взял бы назад свои собственные слова на месте, если бы Торин не смотрел на него поражённо. Ну, это было совершенно новое выражение для Торина-ничего-не-удивляет-меня-Дубощита.

– Я поцеловал его, хорошо, – согласился он через некоторое время с изумлением, – но это был только поцелуй,– ясно дал понять Торин, сузив глаза в сторону Бильбо.  
Бильбо, со своей стороны, чувствовал, что его щёки горят; но легкомысленное примечание Торина раздражало его.

– Очень горячий поцелуй, – сплюнул Бильбо с возмущением.

– Поцелуй, – мягко ответил Торин.

– С большим количеством языка, – настаивал Бильбо, чувствуя себя немного безрассудным теперь, как кот в мешке. Так как они заговорили об этом, Бильбо не позволит Торину уйти с какой-нибудь плохой отмазкой. Босс поднёс костяшки пальцев своей руки к губам, так он делал иногда, когда работал над чем-то сложным.

– Поцелуй, – повторил Торин, опуская руку и удерживая взгляд Бильбо. – Ничего больше. Он подошёл ко мне во время вечеринки. Он не работает у меня, поэтому я думал, что с ним было бы легче, – пояснил он. Он, наверное, догадался, что Бильбо запутался, потому что он терпеливо добавил. – Ты мог не заметить, в отличие от моей бдительной сестры, что курьер маленький. И у него вьющиеся волосы.

Бильбо просто смотрел, онемев.

Он вспомнил смутно, что курьер действительно имел вьющиеся волосы, немного светлее, чем его собственные. И он был совсем маленький. Он прокручивал слова Торина в уме снова и снова. Ты всегда отворачиваешься от меня. Бильбо открыл рот, думая, что обязан сказать что-нибудь, но он не мог говорить. Он посмотрел на Торина, надеясь на помощь, с круглыми глазами и открытым ртом – Торин издал странный стон.

– Чёрт, – сказал Торин, прежде чем наклониться над Бильбо и взять его лицо в свои руки.

Мгновение спустя Бильбо целовался со своим боссом.


End file.
